True Love's Kiss
by lovezaccharmed11
Summary: a continuation of my youtube series, True Love's Kiss. Danny loves Megan who loves Jason who loves both Megan and Elena. But, when Jason chooses Elena Megan will go out with Danny. Will one kiss change her mind and will Jason really fall for Megan?


continuation of true love's kiss. this is really a boring episode. It was a filler. Anyways, pleaseee review. you don't have to have an account to review the story. so please give me feedback!

* * *

1 week later

We all came to Winter's house to get ready for homecoming. All of us were pretty excited. Especially me.

I looked at Taylor, "Ok, Tay. We're going to be doing your hair, and makeup. OMG I can't wait for tonight."

Winter laughed, "I know. It's going to be so much fun and Taylor, no complaining.

Taylor nodded, arms crossed, "Well I'm going to try to be a girl for once. So, today you guys can do whatever you want to me. I'll have to pretend to enjoy myself."

Paige laughed, "You better."

Taylor gave me a look, "So, Megs. What's been going on with you and Danny?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Nothing, obviously. I mean, I can't wait to see him tonight."

Taylor licked her lips, "So, does that mean you really like him?" She pauses and gasps, "Oh my God. You are totally in love with Danny!"

I blushed a little, completely denying it, "I'm so not in love with Danny. Why would I be? I mean, he's cute and amazing. Ok, I do like him. He's just so perfect and dreamy. I just never really realized it."

All 3 girls screamed, "AHHH!"

I covered my ears and laughed, seeing Taylor freak out.

Taylor smiled widely, "Awww. You guys are so cute together. Danny and Megan sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I stuck my tongue out at Taylor. Paige started straightening Taylor's hair. Winter was also getting ready. All week I was drinking whenever I felt sad. I did. I saw, Jason at my house a lot. It didn't make things better. I still had feelings for him, but it was growing faint and they were old feelings. This new feeling I felt for Danny was completely different.

Winter took a scrutinizing look at Taylor, "Wow, ok, your hair is amazing. Now, for the make-up!"

Taylor groaned, "I mean, YAY!"

We all laughed and went up to Winter's bathroom. All of us chipped in. Each of us did a bit of Taylor's make-up. After 10 minutes, we all stepped back, Winter in tears.

"Oh my God. Tay, you look amazing. You look beautiful."

Taylor took a look in the mirror and started to tear up.

I started crying a little too, "Oh my God! You look beautiful. Tay, don't cry."

Winter cupped her face, "Oh my God! I can't stop saying how beautiful you look."

We all hugged Taylor as we started getting ourselves ready and in our dresses.

I smoothed out the long dark purple dress I had on and walked down the stairs with my hair parted to the side. I smiled at my Winter and Paige. Winter wore a simple pink dress and Paige wore a short black one. We all turned to the stairs to see Taylor walk down in her bubbly white dress. It was satin-like and looked absolutely gorgeous on her, making her eyes and hair pop out.

"Wow, we all look amazing. Tonight is going to be fun. Agreed?" I asked.

We all agreed. It was reaching 6:30pm. It was off to the school. It was pretty cold outside. The wind blew on our faces. Once we got in the school, we were all relieved. We all paid for our tickets to the dance and checked in. We were still early, no sign of Danny yet.

Winter looked at me, "You sure Danny's coming?"

I nodded, "Positive. He usually goes to dances. So, he should be here."

After 15 minutes, people started piling in. Some wore something simple. Others went all out. Then, I saw Danny. He walked in, tux and all. Wow, he looked really amazing.

Winter nudged me, as well as Taylor, "Look who's at homecoming. He's rocking that suit, don't you think Megan?"

I blushed, looking at him. Taylor laughed and started to drag me towards him.

I tried to resist it, "Tay, what are you doing?"

"Hey, you said you would talk to him. GO!"

After a while, I gave in, "Uh, hi, Danny."

Danny looked at me and smiled, "Hey, Megan. What's up?"

"Nothing, you know. Just hanging out. In homecoming."

Wow, did I just sound that stupid?

Danny chuckled and looked at me, "You look amazing, by the way."

I blushed and smiled at him, "Uh, thanks. I have to go. I'll see you around. Bye."

I rushed out towards Winter, Paige, and Taylor.

Paige smirked at me, "So, what happened?"

I rolled my eyes, "Made a complete fool of myself. What else is new?"

Taylor laughed, "Hey, you talked to him. You should ask him to dance with you."

I laughed and started moving to the dance floor. The entire night we all danced. I moved my hips to the music, trying my best to be happy. I took a quick look over at Elena and Jason dancing. I immediately frowned, but tried not to show it.

Paige looked at me and grabbed my arm, "Hey, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, I just need to rest for a moment." I yanked my arm from her grasp and took a seat, looking at Elena and Jason, having fun.

Great, I was going back to this.

Taylor walked by towards me, smiling, "Hey, Danny is right there. Go ask him to dance."

I shook my head, "He doesn't have to dance with me. It's fine. I hate slow dances anyway. No one ever asks me."

Taylor laughed and grabbed my hand pulling me into the dance floor, "Come on. We can dance with Paige and Winter."

I sighed and walked with her to my friends as we danced. I kept turning my head towards Jason, but looked at Danny too. I needed to stop thinking about Jason. He had the strangest affects on me, but it was really time to move on.

At the end of the dance, I went home, terminally depressed. I grabbed a bit of beer from the fridge and chugged the entire bottle. I plodded up the stairs and crashed. Love really sucks.


End file.
